1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns electronic devices. More particularly, the invention concerns electronic devices comprising angled control orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having external controls for facilitating user operation thereof are well known in the art. Such electronic devices include, but are not limited to, mobile phones and handheld radios. The external controls may include keypads, trackballs, buttons, scroll wheels, Optical Finger Navigation (“OFN”) devices, rotary knobs and switches. One or more of the external controls is often located at or adjacent to the top of the electronic device. Accordingly, a user of the external device can access at least some of the external controls when the electronic device is attached to a belt, or situated on a support in an upright position.